beyond_the_bounds_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4: Train and Flower
"Why does that light look so familiar in this mysterious underground world…?" Admin's Words So we've finally caught up with the prologue! And time for some identity crisis... I'm kidding. We've moved away from Alfeimr now (or have we? I'm not 100% certain of this...) into the past, olden city - that was supposedly more modern. I don't get it either... But that's what we're going to find out! (Albeit slowly.) As I've mentioned in the 'Walkthroughs' page, do use these walkthroughs when you're really stuck, and tried everything you've thought of doing. That way, you truly get the most out of the game! And so the story progresses... ??? Creepy laughter. Excellent. *Pick up the shovel handle, soap and the t-shirt in the cabin. *Wet the Mysterious Cloth (a t-shirt, I don't know why it's mystified) in the sink. *Put the Soap together with the Dirtied Mysterious Cloth. *Tap on the controller station with an orb in it. *Wipe the direction board with the'' Mysterious Soapy Cloth''. *Examine the clean direction board. *Tap on the controller again. *Pick up the axe head. *Combine the Axe Head with the Shovel with Just a Handle. *Select the Temporary Hand Axe and free the ladder from the bunk bed. *Prop the ladder on the wall with the direction board. *Leave the cabin from the ceiling. Train Garage I'm not kidding... they have automatic bakers but have never seen trains before. Now to save a robot sidekick! *Use the Temporary Hand Axe to cut the robot free. *Ask all the questions if you want; the crucial one is 'Who are you?' and 'Nene?!" *Tap on the blue door of the rightmost train. *Grab the pincers from the pail beside the flashing vending machine on the left. *Head back into the train cabin. ??? *Take back the ladder to access the controller. *Use the Large Pincers to remove the cube from the controller. *Place the Ladder back and go back out to the Train Garage. Train Garage *Place the Train Cube into the controller on the garage. *Head into the hideout. Hideout *Tap on the orange box chock-full of coupons. *Grab the electric kettle on the table too. *Take the wire hanging on the left side of the room, plus the magnet on the box below it. (How has he not seen a magnet with his own eyes before?) *Connect the Live Wire to the orange socket in the left corner. *Tap on the extended orange plug to pull it outside the hideout. *Go back out onto the garage. Train Garage *Use the Temporary Hand Axe to cut off the top of the wire. * Put the Stripped Wire to the hole in the vending machine. Watch your timing! You want the coupon with a thumbs up under it. * During the short time where the screen is frozen, select the Coupon Box and tap on the vending machine to get the coupon number. *Select the Paper with a Number, or the coupon and feed it into the vending machine. *Head back into the train cabin. ??? *Fill the Odd Kettle with water from the sink. *Head into the hideout. Hideout *Take out the plugged-in wire from the socket. *Connect the Kettle Full of Water to the socket. *Tap on the boiling kettle. *Pour the water from the'' Kettle with Boiling Water'' into the Mysterious Dried Food, or the instant noodles. *Go back out onto the garage. Train Garage *Select the Dried Food with Water (yum, instant noodles) and put it to the blue train door. Hideout *Move into the tree maze. Central Platform *Move closer to the controller in the middle of the bridge. *Take the Magnet and threate-- I mean, show it to the cube. *Take out the cube from the controller. *Head to the Train Garage. Train Garage * Take out the cube in the garage controller. * Go into the train cabin. ??? *Take away the ladder. *Put the Platform Cube ''into the train controller. *Once again, take the ''Magnet and threate-- I mean, show, show it to the cube. *Put the Ladder back and go back to the Central Platform. Central Platform *Move closer to the controller. *Put the ''Train Cube ''into the controller. *Tap on the cube again. And that's it! Talk about overprotective, Albert... See you next episode! Category:Walkthrough